Gatling laser (Fallout 4)
}} The Gatling laser is a weapon in Fallout 4. Characteristics The gun is a large two-handed weapon consisting of four rotating barrels that fire red laser pulses through two lenses. It uses fusion cores for ammunition. Each fusion core provides 500 shots. It has a high rate of fire but low accuracy, making it more useful for large numbers of close enemies. Automatic reloading behavior can lead to an inventory full of partially-used cores if frequently swapping between weapons. The Gatling laser has more damage and accuracy than a tri-barrel minigun, so this is a viable choice should one desire more accuracy and damage per magazine. Its ammo is considerably more cost efficient than a minigun's, so this is also good for player characters on a budget that doesn't accommodate for 5mm rounds, but makes fusion cores affordable. Weapon modifications Variants * Final Judgment, carried by Elder Maxson during Airship Down or Precipice of War. * Aeternus, carried by the rogue knight during Amoral Combat. Locations * One can be sold by Proctor Teagan aboard the Prydwen starting at level 24. It will always come with charging barrels and the maximized capacitor modifications. * Carried by Brotherhood of Steel knights and paladins, if they are wearing power armor at higher levels. * Commonly found in Airship Down. * One may be carried by Regi Blattaria, in a crippled house just west of Corvega assembly plant. * Can be obtained from fallen Brotherhood of Steel soldiers during The Battle of Bunker Hill, especially in the face-off between them and the Railroad in Bunker Hill's utility basement. * Brotherhood soldiers are known to carry these weapons in random patrols or checkpoint defense missions. This however only occurs if you side with the Brotherhood in destroying the Institute. Notes * Unlike other Gatling laser models, this one appears to make use of four AER9-type long barrels, and the charging barrels variant utilizes three sniper laser barrels. * In the loading screen, the Gatling laser is named the "laser Gatling." * The charging barrels do approximately 372 DPS while the standard barrels do approx. 823 DPS. ** The above calculations are made without factoring in Damage Resistance. * Nuclear Physicist works on the Gatling laser, reducing the amount of the core used per shot, making the Gatling laser's magazine smaller than what's required to fully deplete the core, with the remaining charge dependent on the amount of investment made into Nuclear Physicist. * The Gatling laser burns through fusion cores at an alarming rate, which can be especially concerning to an individual simultaneously wielding the weapon and wearing power armor. This can be counteracted by investing into the Nuclear Physicist perk and by changing to the charging barrels. * In spite of its rapid consumption of fusion cores, the Gatling laser has, by far, the cheapest ammo in the game on a per-shot basis because one can get many shots from a single unit of "ammo." While other ammo cannot go below 1 cap per shot, one's Charisma and bartering perks can reduce the price of a fusion core to as low as 240 caps. Even at the base capacity of 500 shots per core with no Nuclear Physicist perk, this is better than 2 shots per cap, and the perk only makes this better, though this is counterbalanced somewhat by the comparative difficulty of scavenging cores in the field. ** Because of this, a charging barrels modded Gatling laser is extremely cheap to keep supplied with lots of ammunition in the late game, especially as cores become more common as regular loot in ammo containers. * Picking up a Gatling laser from a dead enemy will almost always add a fusion core to the player character's inventory, provided the weapon has been fired prior to the owner's death. The charge level appears to be random. * With high DPS but low per-shot damage, it is best used against large groups of weaker or lightly-armored enemies, as the more heavily armored will soak up many shots. With enough damage perks, however, the Gatling Laser is more than capable of shredding through even the most heavily armored targets in seconds. * In V.A.T.S., the Gatling laser with charging barrels still gets 10 shots, making it extremely effective. This only works some of the time and using this weapon in V.A.T.S. is very hit-and-miss as it sometimes fires no shots at all, sometimes fires only one or two, and even when using a critical hit, it often only hits about half of its shots and does quite underwhelming damage. Other times, the weapon fires in extreme rapid fire from V.A.T.S. and deals insane damage, far greater than what is shown in the V.A.T.S. screen before you fire your shot, sometimes taking down the most powerful of enemies in just one V.A.T.S. Using V.A.T.S. is not recommended for this weapon as it is highly inconsistent. * Though it is a laser weapon, the amount of stopping power is very high, causing almost constant staggering even against sentry bots (on lower difficulty levels; staggering hardly occurs on the very hard difficulty unless dealing a crippling shot to a limb) * Due to the way the game calculates bonus percentages, a Gatling laser with the charging barrels mod and the Rapid legendary affix fires twice as fast as it normally would, at 50% of the standard firing rate instead of 25%. This effectively doubles the gun's damage output with a mod installed that already quadruples its per-shot damage, creating a truly devastating weapon that is extremely cost-efficient in terms of ammo usage. This effect is essentially what makes the unique Final Judgment variant so deadly. It also largely eliminates the charging barrels' greatest drawback (very low rate of fire) and thus makes it far more useful in fights against numerous weak and/or fast-moving enemies that are normally hard to hit, in addition to still inflicting ludicrous amounts of damage no matter how heavily armored the target might be. * Care should be taken if this weapon is given to a settler in a settlement that also houses at least one inactive suit of power armor. The settler's AI prioritizes the armor over the Gatling laser, which means in case of an attack they will immediately use the weapon's fusion core to appropriate the armor instead of shooting the attackers. They will then proceed to fight with their Gatling laser if there is more than one fusion core in their inventory, but it still puts the armor at risk of sustaining heavy damage or even getting lost somewhere in or around the settlement. Bugs When a fusion core is spent fueling power armor, the Gatling laser will behave as if it has no ammo even if there are spare cores. This issue can be resolved by switching to a different weapon and switch back. | Should one choose to fire all 500 rounds of the core, upon reloading it will appear as though another core was not used. This is because of a bug caused by the repair bobblehead. Instead of increasing the Gatling laser's ammo capacity by 10%, it instead preserves roughly 10% of the fusion core's charge upon expending the 500 shots. This will cause a fusion core with a low charge to be placed in the inventory upon reloading, thus giving the illusion of infinite ammo. However, the cores are, indeed, being depleted of their charges. | Should the Sole Survivor switch from the Gatling laser to another weapon, not only will the partially depleted core be dropped in the inventory, but one will also find it does not use another core from the inventory when pulling it back out. This could be exploited to gain as many partially depleted fusion cores as wanted. | With a charging barrel, it is possible to speed up the rate of fire by switching to third person view mode and crouching. The weapon will fire at an increased fire rate, but still not as close to the unmodded fire rate. | Companions using a Gatling laser with charging barrels will still retain the standard barrel's fire rate. | With the Laser Charging Barrel mod, it is possible to double and triple firing rates by clicking a second/third time while aiming down the sights and firing, thus negating the firing speed penalty. | Neverending Gatling Lasers use one Fusion core for a shot and make it possible to get loaded with infinite ammo. This is likely caused by the way the game converts fusion cores into Gatling laser ammo, as putting in one "magazine" is forced to render an infinite capacity (just like with standard weapons). }} Sounds Gallery Art of Fo4 Gatling Laser concept art.jpg|Concept art from The Art of Fallout 4 FO4_Focused_gatling_laser.png|Gatling laser modded with charging barrels, reflex sight and beam focuser Fallout 4 Gatling laser loading screen.png|Loading screen Category:Fallout 4 weapons ru:Гатлинг-лазер (Fallout 4)